Xeno the Engineer
"A master engineer by trade, this extremely quirky scientist is head of the weapons technology District." ―Official description. Xeno the Engineer is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. He is affiliated with the Military District, and owns a pet offer named Filipe. Appearance Personality Xeno's hobbies include creating and building weapons for the government and other organizations, teaching Felipe tricks, and continuing his lifelong quest to make a gun that turns things into food. History Background Events of RWBY Wiki Chronicles Abilities and skills Xeno has a near perfect knowledge of engineering fields, is able to invent, enhance, reinforce, repair, and even evolve the most complex weapons in the universe. Quotes * "This here's me pet otter, Filipe. Make fun of me for havin' a pet otter, and the next weapon you buy from me might just stop workin' in the middle of battle. That would suck, wouldn't it?" * "Filipe! Filipe! Wrench!" * "Make fun of me skills one more time and I'll tell Filipe to tear your face off. He'd do it, too." * "Best blacksmith in town? HAH! I'm the best you'll ever find. Bring me a nail file and some gold and I'll have you a flame spewing dagger in under an hour!" * "Don't believe that fucktard on the other side of town that says I use child labor! Filipe's a grown otter I tell you!" * "Faster you say? Listen here you slag! Me blades can cut through diamond! Me arrows can pierce through dozens of enemies in one shot! For Christ's sake I once made a nail file that lit people on fire! If you don't like how long it takes me to make you your weapon, you can go fuck yourself!" * "Guys up in their fancy tower tellin' me to write a book! A book!!! Tellin' me to 'share' my secrets! Well fuck that! That would put me outa business! I be needin' people to buy from ME, not learn how to do it themselves!" * "You ever try shapin' diamond? No? Then don't act like you know how to do me job better than me, asswipe!" * "Listen kid, you want a sword? Not until your balls drop and you know what it means to be a warrior. I don't make weapons for scrubs." * "They call me a blacksmith, but at the end of the day I manufacture murder. And trust me, I've got production of said murder down to a science." * "Everybody wants something new to kill the people they don't like with. That, my friends, keeps me and Filipe in business!" * "I don't want people tellin' me the reasons why I'm makin' them a weapon. For all I know somebody's gone and killed off an elementary school with my weapons. Not knowin' what people are using my products for... makes it easier to keep makin' 'em. A shameful thing, ain't it?" Credits Trivia * On the RWBY Wiki Chat where all of these characters came from, he is known as XenotheWise135. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters